The Unexplained
by Haibara Ai z
Summary: Tragic events cause all Conan's allies to perish… is the world of DC being influenced by an otherworldly force? Based on a random review and a spark of imagination. One-shot.


**_**This fic shall be deleted upon my next update for my other stories_**

* * *

_To all the people who are following my other stories: I was busy this week and I won't be able to post new chapters for them. So... I just wrote something random here 0_o? _

_**Based on a comment for 'Factor' by HaibaraDaiFan**_

_Reeaaally random guys... lol. _

* * *

_What is happening?_

The boy is tormented, yet perplexed. A bead of sweat trickles down his forehead as his eyes scan the words frantically- glowing against a bright white backdrop.

"Kaitou Kid is murdered by a mop-wielding girl!"

"Hattori Heiji dies saving a childhood friend!"

"Hakuba Subaru disappears, last seen with Akako Koizumi, a high school student claiming to be a witch!"

And then…

"A European man in armor and his son steal the largest ruby in Japan," which seemed so trivial at the time.

He slid his tiny hands over his face. His palms burrow themselves into the curve of his eyelids, against the outflow of emotion. As if he was supressing his feelings physically, blocking the tears, the suffering, the disbelief, and the ire.

Why were all the teenage prodigies disappearing? Was it the black organisation? Had they decided to strike his allies? Did _find everything out?_

And… what would happen to him, Ran, and Ai?

_Drriiing!_

The phone resonated faintly on the nearby table.

_What… what if they got Ran?_

His fingers quivered as they approached the device and wrapped themselves around it tentatively. It was robbed from its nest.

_Beep._

The plastic felt unnervingly cool against his ear.

"H…hello?"

"Kudo-kun…"

It was Haibara.

"You must have heard of those sudden, sequential, and unexplained events," she spoke softly, as if afraid to be overheard.

He nodded although she could not see him.

"And Heiji..."

He was cut off by his own flow of emotion. Heiji was dead too. He had been like a brother to Conan, a friend... and now he was gone.

What had he done? Why was this-

Haibara continued: "Kudo… the antidote is complete."

"What!?" wasn't that great news? But was that also why the Black Organisation was targeting them? Did they know that too? But then again… _how_?

It was illogical.

_Calm yourself. You're making unreasonable suppositions here._

The girl murmured: "I don't know… I woke up and the pill was where I had it before. I ran my tests as usual to see where I was at, and then… it… it all _clicked._"

Conan shuddered. He knew she was frightened- never did she hesitate so profusely. Had the organisation supplied her with it, hoping that she would use it and die as Sherry? But it didn't matter to them… if they knew already; she would have perished a long time ago.

Unaware, he scraped his nail against the phone frenziedly, fear welling up in his chest.

"Not only that, but I've found a site that reports these incidents _before _they happen. Days, weeks, even _years_! The site…"

She paused.

"They know everything, Kudo. They even posted it on the internet to mock us. You and Ran… even _that._"

_What? They know about Ran… and me?_

His nail was drawn back and nestled into his palm.

Then the next thing they will do is…

_NO!_

"Never," he snarled unhappily. His fingers pushed into his flesh, the pain numbing his own suffering.

"It's too late," Haibara sighed, almost exasperated, "It's done."

There was a certain finality to her words… _she has given up_, Conan realized. And he couldn't let that happen. He couldn't let her abandon hope as she has done countless times before- times when he has always managed to save her.

He barked: "Listen! Haiba-"

_Beep._

The tone sounded. A screeching, irritating noise which terminated his call.

His fingers dug into the surface again and his brow furrowed. Desperation marked his face, twisting his features into a scowl, narrowing his eyes into thin, wrathful slits.

_You and Ran… even that._

_It's too late…_

_It's done…_

_They know everything Kudo…_

**_Everything_**_…_

Conan's hand became limp, the phone clattering onto the floor.

_Shock. Horror. Helplessness._

He let himself go, his tiny body slamming into the chair, limbs hanging loosely over the sides_. How… how did they find out?_

Where did he go wrong?

His hand swung over his keyboard. Fingers pressing dazedly… _Alt+tab… _

_An e-mail. From Haibara. _

_…A link._

His mind could only process such snippets of information.

Conan clicked it.

This is…

He got on his feet, shoving his chair onto the ground behind him. Incredulity flitted across his face.

"Impossible!"

* * *

"What have you done?"

The other man coughed apologetically: "I'm so sorry sir… I didn't mean to…"

"I SAID RUN THE TESTS ON THE DAMN MOUSE. NOT THE…"

"I know sir! Sorry!"

"And of all things too…"

He sighed.

"…"

_Fanfiction . net is a terrible place to test a reality-distorting machine._

_Truly terrible._


End file.
